Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-27537247-20170913225226
I guess I'll give my feedback on the new reveals, including the one from last week (I'm not covering Kids Mode exclusives because as far as I'm concerned, they don't exist.) In order from imo worst to best: 4) Diggy '- I don't know... I feel like I should like this one, considering how I felt about Groove last year (which I liked, in case you didn't know), but I just... don't. It just doesn't resonate with me. I guess it's the song. It feels like it's trying to hard to be what it is, which is hard to explain. Everything else is... fine. I guess. The dance is good; nothing I haven't seen before. The background looks cool, but I've seen cooler. '''3) How Far I'll Go '- Oh boy. Here we go. Yeah, the song isn't the Alessia Cara version and that disappoints me, but that's to be expected. Yeah, the design and the dance moves are rudimentary and that also disappoints me, but I'm not the target audience; it's designed for Kids Mode and just so happens to be in the main roster. But it's not bad. I don't remember hating Let It Go's routine at all, and like that, I don't hate this. Moana was a great movie with a great soundtrack, and Just Dance did what they could to get it in and make it suitable for the kids. As long as you remember that this song was meant for the younger audience and don't hold it to high standards, then it's tolerable. '2) Bad Liar '- This might be a superficial thing to say, but my goodness the coach is adorable! Her outfit, her glasses, her haircut, the bright colors, they all just look so good! ...ahem' so that aside the routine is pretty cool. My first few times listening to this song on the radio I didn't give it much thought. It was just another pop song by Selena Gomez. Clearly Just Dance sees it completely differently, and now that I'm giving it a good listen, I can see why. It's actually pretty catchy. The artist in me appreciates the stylistic choices of the background as well, and the Gold Move(s) is executed pretty well. ....does anybody know the coach's name? '''1) All You Gotta Do '- Well... I'm certainly impressed. I think it's safe to say that Just Dance has earned its own song. Ubisoft basically owns the dance subgenre of rhythm games and is certainly credited for shaping it into what it is now (god knows Dance Central isn't giving it anything). And well done with what you've given yourself, Ubisoft! This song is going to stay in my head for days! and the concept of the dance is executed perfectly. The dance itself functions like a track from JD2014, which is always the right choice. And the background feels like the perfect celebration of Just Dance; how it borrows graphics from the main menu and each coach that appears has its own... uh... planet.... stylized after its ingame routine and rather than performing their own moves like they would in Uptown Funk, they dance along with the main coach, which makes it feel much more immersive. This is... this is just fantastic. Current standings: 25. Naughty Girl 24. Waka Waka 23. Make It Jingle 22. John Wayne 21. Dharma 20. Blow Your Mind 19. Diggy 18. Side To Side 17. How Far I'll Go 16. Kissing Strangers 15. 24K Magic 14. Despacito 13. Daddy Cool 12. Chantaje 11. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 10. Blue 9. Bubble POP! 8. Bad Liar 7. The Way I Are 6. Rockabye 5. Love Ward 4. Footloose 3. All You Gotta Do 2. Automaton 1. Swish Swish